


Summer Truce, Mixed-up Bruce

by dieForgotten



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Rain, Summer, Truce of some kind, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, implied romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieForgotten/pseuds/dieForgotten
Summary: A truce between old foes changes the game. How? Bruce has no clue, but he's about to find out.Prompt comes from lego-batjokes-prompts on Tumblr. Originally posted on my Tumblr gay-j-bat-bae. I'm aware it's a stupid name, don't worry. Feel free to check me out. I post my art there as well. It's not the best, but I hope you'll like what you see!





	Summer Truce, Mixed-up Bruce

Lazy afternoons in the rainy Gotham summer. Could there be anything more perfect than just lying there? No schemes, no fighting, just sitting in the greenhouse, admiring the way the raindrops chased each other down the panes. Something catches my eye, though. 

The jawline, the intense blue eyes. He always seemed to be focused on something. For all of his alertness, I'm certain a bomb could go off next to him right now and he wouldn't notice. He's too focused on that book in his hands. Do I care about the title? The content? No. But seeing how it draws his attention from his day-to-day hurt, I love that book to death. 

~~~~~~~~~~

He doesn't even seem to notice when I look up. I could feel his gaze on me for the last few minutes. Focused, calculating, but...fond I guess. His eyes are trailing their way over my face, not yet meeting my eyes. It's taken a while for us to get here. No makeup, no masks, no weapons. I'm not exactly sure where we are in this 'game', but it seems to have shifted drastically these past few months. 

I'm seeing a different side of him. The side that isn't lazer-focused or near-manic. He's quiet. Not uncomfortably so, but it's new and different. He's been calmer since we've started these meetings. Less consumed by his ideas. 

Of course I'm well aware why he agreed in the first place. I'm not as emotionally dense as some people think I am. That, and he's been very open about his attraction. The way he's looking at me now isn't any different than our past meetings, but something's changed. I know that seems ridiculous. Paradoxical even. How can it be the same, but different? I dont know, myself. The look is still analytical and...caring, but it's not as unwelcome as it was at first. 

Whatever his angle is, I'm going to test the waters a bit.

"J?" I say, catching his eyes. They're almost totally green, except for the little flecks of gold and brown. 

"Hmm?" He hardly talks when he's like this. It's wildly different from his monologues he spouts during our battles.

"You're Gayzing at me again," 

"Hmm," his eyes narrow a bit, thinking. I was expecting at least as chuckle, but now I'm getting a sinking feeling.

"What does that mean?"

"I honestly never thought you'd grow a sense of humour, Bats. You're confident enough to make that joke. Most people in your position wouldn't be. Why did you decide to make it now?" He seems stumped.

"I was only testing the waters," I'm defensive, but I don't know what for. 

"What were you testing them for? There's gotta be more to it than that. You're putting up that barrier again. Just tell me what's going on in there and I'll leave it alone. Promise."

"Bullshit," I know that whatever it is, it's big. 

"Bats. Look at me," 

I do, and I meet those gorgeous green eyes again. And I know.

"Dammit,"

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was rushed, and I may re-write it, but who knows!


End file.
